Fringe Fantasy Epic
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: A forbidden love develops between an arrogant prince and a warrior woman with special powers as they try to stop a bloody war between two worlds. Really...it's just Fringe being retold in an AU medieval/fantasy setting with a few new twists! P/O.
1. The Beginning

Just thought of this last night as I was trying to fall asleep and will likely be blamed if I fail any of my finals tomorrow...okay fine! I'll go study but in the meantime dont expect numerous updates like last summer. Though if I had it my way I could sit here and churn out numerous Fringe fanfiction at my leisure I would, but this one is one of those "off the top of my head no idea where it's going" type of fics. Please have fun with it and reviews are fun.

Sorry for the bland title. I really suck at titles you know.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the Fringe characters and some of the familiar story/characters elements that you will find in this.

**...**

**The Beginning**

**...**

A VERY long time ago, there were two kingdoms that were alike in almost every way. They had the same people, the same nations and towns, and even the kings themselves were exact replicas of each other…

…but they were not siblings.

And they were both capable of magic beyond anyone's reach. They also had the most powerful armies in the world.

As far as good versus evil, the two kingdoms were virtually equal. They kept their wars to a minimum and had no reason to fight each other.

That's because these two kingdoms live on opposites sides of a giant Magic Mirror, only a few of the most powerful sorcerers and warriors were able to find and gain access to this mysterious gate between worlds.

No mere mortal could just travel between the two kingdoms, or else they would face terrible effects.

Thus everything remained at peace…but not for very long.

There was quiet mourning within the castle of King Walter. Today he had lost his only son to illness that no magic in his world could cure. There would be no one to carry the family line, no one to inherit the throne.

But King Walter had a secret. He had worked for many years alongside his close friend William, a very powerful sorcerer and as a result King Walter became a bit of a sorcerer himself.

He and William created the Magic Mirror that allowed them access to the other world.

Ever since the tragic loss of his son, King Walter fell into despair and was constantly abandoning the responsibilities of his own kingdom to spend all of his time infront of the Magic Mirror.

There in the kingdom on the other side, was Prince Peter…at least the child who resembled his own. But he was over there and alive all the same.

King Walter was slowly descending into madness spending all of his time infront of the Magic Mirror. The loss was too much to bear that he began to cry when he found that Prince Peter from the other world was ill and dying.

But the circumstances were different this around. The Other World did not have the magic this time that could save their Prince Peter.

But King Walter did. In a rebellious and reckless act, King Walter took the risk and used his magical powers to travel to the Other World and in the middle of the night, he snuck into the Other World castle of King Walternate and took Prince Peter from his bed...to be brought to another world.

Prince Peter slept as King Walter used his magic to cure him and had succeeded. But there was still the matter of returning him.

On that night a mysterious prophet who had no hair, appeared before King Walter and warned him to not return Prince Peter to the Other World, because a great evil was forming there. It didn't matter to King Walter as he and Queen Elizabeth became so attached to the little prince who was not theirs, they couldn't possibly consider giving him back.

But just as the mysterious prophet warned, the great evil began to form and soon the wars began. Magic like no other began to break through the Magic Mirror and seeped its way into the kingdom destroying countless lives over the years. William and King Walter did their best to use their magic to fight back…but the wars went on with no sign of stopping.

And King Walter was slowly losing his mind, and his people. Many began to rebel against him. He was losing control of everything and soon closed himself off from the world in his own chambers.

And then the final blow would come years later. Queen Elizabeth died.

The world began its descent into darkness. King Walter was no longer fit to rule his own kingdom and William the Sorcerer was often gone on mysterious trips. Control was left to the kingdom's soldiers and sorcerers who were not strong enough to maintain order and stop the endless violence.

There was only one person now who could save this kingdom…Prince Peter. He had to take his place as king of this world in order to save it from the Other World.

But when the time came…a new crisis arose that no one could've possibly expected…

Prince Peter had disappeared. He had run away from the madness his father and the slow destruction of his kingdom.

At least he thought it was his own kingdom. For all of these years, Prince Peter was still in the dark about his true origins. King Walternate meanwhile was preparing for all out war determined to get back his son and make his world the dominant kingdom.

There would be no others.


	2. Part One

**...**

**PART ONE**

**...**

Although Prince Peter would never admit it, he was deep down a coward who had no interest in inheriting a kingdom that belonged to someone as mad as his own father. He didn't care for the thousands of lives that could be lost. He now found peace in traveling from town to town, losing himself in a tavern every night, and taking comfort in any decent looking lass that appealed to him.

Prince Peter had spent a good amount of his young life inside of the castle. Now he was able to walk about without anyone recognizing him. He abandoned all proof of royal lineage and was able to blend well with regular peasants. Except Peter (the name he now went by) was an ass. He often got his kicks out of conning the richer citizens of the kingdom but unlike Robin Hood, Peter kept the money for himself. It was the best way he knew how to survive. He had spent a good amount years creating connections with various groups of sleazy bandits and crooks without having to join up with any of them.

On one particular day, Peter was conning some gullible foreign dignitaries in the town square. It was going to be another well-executed con…or so he thought. As he was conversing with the poor suckers, his eyes scanned the area for any possible spies or perhaps any persons who was seeking to capture. His rep had gotten that far, unfortunately.

Then his eyes began to deceive him…

From across the square, he saw her watching him. It took him by shock. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen…and she was intensely watching him.

Peter almost couldn't focus on the arrangement at hand. His eyes kept averting back to the woman, unable to take his sights away from her. She stood out from everyone in her wake, with those fierce green eyes and curls as blonde as sunlight.

Yet for amazing a distraction as she was, Peter couldn't help but feel this was rather unusual. What was she doing just standing there and why was she watching him?

He tried to keep his focus on the arrangement at hand. Damn, the distraction had almost ruined the deal.

He was relieved once the deal was successful but he looked around to find the beautiful woman was no longer watching him.

She had completely disappeared.

It had to have been a mirage anyway.

Later that night, Peter was celebrating his new con by himself in another watering hole. He had spent a good amount of the night drinking. Most of the tavern's usual customers had already called it a night or were passed out.

He must've taken more brew into his system than he should've because who else should approach him in the darkness and bleakness of that tavern was her…

That woman from the town square was sitting right by him, except this time she looked different. The cleanly maiden look that enchanted Peter earlier was gone. She was looking a bit rougher around the edges. Her blonde locks were replaced with a simple ponytail and she seemed to be wearing a simple peasant's dress.

Then Peter felt something against his side.

"You've been a pain to find, Prince Peter."

He was about to have a heart attack. The woman had a knife hidden behind her robes and was now pointed at him

"Sorry, but you got the wrong guy," he replied calmly. "Do I look like royalty to you?"

She pointed the blade even closer. "You can't fool me. Now why don't we take this outside? I'd hate to make a mess in here."

Peter couldn't believe what this woman was doing but he was going to play along. She might be tough, but Peter was going to prove he was tougher…and smarter.

"Lead the way, my lady."

She pulled him off the tavern stool with one hand kept the knife pointed with the other and once they were both outside, Peter waited for the perfect moment…

…and attempted to disarm the woman. She swung a punch at him and the two began wrestling on the ground. Peter thought he had the upper hand with the knife that she tried to hold him hostage with and slashed through her robes.

The fabric came off and Peter went wide-eyed.

This woman was wearing armor! It was metal tougher than anything he ever saw…and it only covered her breasts and her more intimate areas.

Peter only realized too late what a perfect distraction this was. The woman was able to kick him and tie him down. From out of nowhere she then pulled one giant sword on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked.

"If you're wanting to know the woman who just beat your ass, it's Olivia."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Do you know how many people have been looking for you? The people have gotten so desperate to have their prince back; they're putting a huge reward on your head. A reward I don't mind collecting."

Peter squirmed as Olivia tightened the bonds on his legs and wrists. "Listen babe, there's no way I'm going back."

"I don't think you have a choice," she said coldly.

"But I do have a choice! And I choose to not have some knight reject drag me back to my father!"

Olivia bore a devious smile as she finished tying him up. "Aw, well that's too bad." She then whistled for her white horse. She now had Peter held like a dog on a leash and he was helpless to get out of the ropes that trapped him. This wasn't just horrifying…it was humiliating.

"I was going to let you ride on the horse with me. But you have to pay for that 'knight reject' remark somehow."

She got on the horse and ordered it to move. It was going so fast that Peter was being dragged mercilessly and was having a hard time keeping up.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Peter. "I'll call for help! I'm the Prince. No one will let you get away."

"Aw…but you have no royal emblems, no family ring on," Olivia laughed. "Who's going to believe who you are when you're not wearing any proof?"

Peter was steamed. Unfortunately this now-deemed crazy woman was right. He had pawned off his ring years ago believing he would never had to deal with his father or this whole royal stuff ever again.

But now he was being dragged away. And god only knows if Olivia really was dragging him back to his old home.


	3. Part Two

_**The reviews have been love. Thank you guys. Let's celebrate my completion of finals with a new chap shall we?**_

…

**PART TWO**

…

Peter's clothing was starting to tear and his limbs were getting scraped from all the constant tripping. The horse Olivia was riding was going way too fast for him to keep up.

He would occasionally yell for her to stop but of course, Olivia decided to be a bitch and not listen to him. She was taking far too much pleasure in all of this.

They had been traveling all night and the sun was rising up. The horse had stopped before Peter could react and he crashed into its behind, finally falling and lying on the ground from exhaustion.

Olivia got off the horse and approached Peter giving him a light kick "who said we were stopping to take a nap?"

He could barely look up at her. "Then what did you stop for?"

"The horse is tired. I'm gonna let it rest for now, while I go take a bath."

It was then that Peter realized they were now by a big pond in a murky wetland area. Olivia tossed Peter a bit of bread from her supply bag. "Am I supposed to just sit here 'til you're done?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and don't even think that you're gonna get a free show…I'm going to go behind the taller grass over there."

Peter then gave his devious smile. "Oh…but then how can you possibly watch me to make sure I don't escape? You know what they say: if you can't see them then most likely they can't see you."

She felt cornered. "What…no…I…cause you won't escape!"

"I could if you're not in sight to watch me."

Olivia growled. The stupid pain-in-the-ass royalty was right. Sensing things out of her vision was one of her battle weaknesses. "Fine then," she said. "But if you really are any sort of Prince, you'll avert your eyes away and keep those sick thoughts to yourself."

She shyly took off her armor and went into the pound, making sure that everything below the chest stayed in the water while she was bathing.

And Peter was surprisingly courteous, only taking in a few glances hoping to see some good detail but Olivia was quite resilient about treating his innate and possibly perverted desires.

"So…," said Peter as he used his peripheral vision to take quick peeks. "How did you really know it was me when I wasn't wearing any proof?"

"Intuition," she said. "Plus your personality reveals a reckless, arrogant, an all-around ass. That's a personality fit for royalty. You're pretty much the Prince Peter that everyone says you are."

Peter laughed. "Well, you're right. It is a reputation of mine."

"But you know, the new word around the kingdom now is that Prince Peter is the biggest coward to ever walk the earth."

Peter was shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh well I can see why they would think that, considering that you chose to ran away and abandon your royal duties instead of facing them like a man."

"That is NOT why I left."

"Oh really? Cause I never thought you would be so easy to drag back to King Walter...let alone capture."

"That's your fault," Peter quietly grumbled and he refused to say anymore.

When Olivia was done, she quickly grabbed new clothes from her bag. "I think you've been punished enough for a Prince."

And she allowed Peter to get on the horse with her. "Well if I'm going home…," said Peter. "…I might see to it that we overlook the first half of this trip…the whole kidnapping and dragging me thing." He put his arms around Olivia for support knowing that the horse was to be fast once it got started.

Olivia's stomach began to feel strange at that moment…it had to be either butterflies or vomit. Quickly, she blocked the emotions out and ordered the horse to go.

With Prince Peter on the horse instead of being dragged, they were getting closer to their destination in half the time. But to Peter's surprise the skies were getting darker. It couldn't have been night already.

Then he caught an unusual stench in the air. "That smell?" he asked. And then he saw an eerie glow to the east. It was clearly a village…in his own kingdom…being burned to the ground.

"It's been a common occurrence…" Olivia said quietly. "…since you've left."

Sure enough, once they were out of sight of the burning village, the skies began to clear up again. Along the way, Peter could see more rubble of homes and towns that had been long destroyed the unusual attacks that began before he left. But that was all he knew about them…that they were just attacks.

They were soon arriving within sight of the castle and Peter couldn't think about what he would had to face once he got home. He had been gone for many years, he might as well have been executed for leaving.

He kept his eyes on Olivia's back and notice a bit of flesh showing. She had the weirdest tattoo he had ever seen. It was a leaf with a triangle in the center of the leaf.

"Nice tattoo," he remarked. "What's it for?"

"Hell if I know," she said. "I've had that my whole life."

…

William the Sorcerer was in the tower looking at the arrival of Prince Peter through his telescope…just as the stars predicted, he was being dragged home. Of course William knew that they would not be heading for the castle right away, he watched as the horse turned…heading towards the direction of the armory, likely to see Captain Broyles.

Through his telescope, he was shocked to notice a small detail on the stranger who was delivering Prince Peter. He saw the leaf mark on the woman's back.

He nearly choked on his tea in near disbelief. It had been years since he had seen one of them. How did the stars not notify him of this?

This changed things entirely. He was certain that this was the woman was whom he had spent many countless years searching for.

Perhaps now there was hope for the kingdom after all.

And now it was a matter of notifying King Walter of this unexpected turn of events.


	4. Part Three

**Just so there's no confusion: **The Olivia in this story is OUR Olivia. Don't let the mark fool you. It's there for a different reason. Alt-Livia may or may not appear in this story but we shall see.

**And when considering the medieval setting of this fic: **think more along the lines of Lord of The Rings/Dungeons & Dragons/Fantasy game type medieval…you know the less dull type. Heehee

**Keep up the lovely reviews.**

…

**PART THREE**

…

"This doesn't look like the castle," said Prince Peter. Now he was starting to worry that Olivia was planning to take him to somewhere else. Perhaps she had been hired by one of his former "customers" that he conned in order to get revenge. The thought caused Peter to sweat. He even thought of jumping off the horse.

But then she stopped infront of the armory. He sighed in relief. Captain Broyles would sure protect him from this mad woman…at least he hoped so.

To his surprise Olivia yanked Peter off the horse and pulled him by the back of his robes into the armory. The soldiers who were in there could only stare at the intruding pair in shock and confusion.

Olivia then kicked down a door and entered the small "office" where Captain Broyles was resting.

"You?" Apparently the captain and this woman were familiar with each other.

"I come bearing a surprise," said Olivia and she pushed Prince Peter towards him.

"Prince Peter? You've returned?"

Peter grumbled "not by my own free will."

Olivia then said to the captain "I know you've been sending your own out to find him for months. I only began my search days ago. He wasn't that difficult to find. It seems 'beautiful women' do bring suckers like him out of hiding."

Peter could only sigh at the truth behind Olivia's words.

"Is this why you brought him to me instead of the King?" asked Captain Broyles. "I do admit, you would make a good soldier but as I've told you before, I can't take women into my army. That is a direct order of King Walter."

"I plan to stay rogue," Olivia assured him. "But you still have something that I want."

"Wasn't the sword enough for you?"

Olivia quietly said, "I want the shield as well. You promised if I could do again like I did bringing down that troll, you would give it to me. And I brought back Prince Peter, which is something none of your men could do."

Captain Broyles got up and went to the storage room leaving Prince Peter and Olivia alone.

"You killed a troll?" asked Prince Peter. "Seriously? When?"

"About a month ago," she said proudly. "And I did it with a single javelin."

Finally Captain Broyles returned with a gold plated-shield. Peter could see that when Olivia held the shield in her hands there was an unusual change in her eyes. The boldness that was there seemed to transform for a mere second into sadness.

"Thank you, Captain" she said softly. "I promise I won't bother you again."

She walked out of the armory with Prince Peter following her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing of your concern," she said coldly.

"So you expect me to believe that you went through all of this trouble to find me in order to get some shield? I thought they would've at least let you in."

"Well, they are your father's orders." She pushed her current state of emotions behind her to deal with Prince Peter. "It's a long walk back to the castle. I suppose I would be an unloyal subject to not give you a lift, now wouldn't I?"

"Are we still going to the castle?" He asked nervously.

"Of course we are," she said smiling. "I still got to collect the King's reward for bringing you back."

The whole trip there, his worry of facing his father was replaced with suspicions that Olivia was not honest with everything she was telling him, which only made her that more intriguing than ever.

…

"More tarts! Where are my tarts?"

The cooks never had a day off while working under King Walter. Every hour or so, he seemed to be demanding something of a sweet nature. Servants were scared to go into his chambers knowing how trashed it was. The tables were swarmed with scientific gadgets, various ghastly potions, and uneaten meals that were never cleaned up. King Walter had not only gone mad…he seemed to have loss all sense of the outside world as he remained in his chambers all these years.

"And I want crepes: one plate with blueberries, one with strawberries, three with raspberries and one with peach topped in honey coating. All prepared in that order! Are you getting this down, Lady Astor?"

That wasn't really her name but she had no choice but to go by it. Lady Astor was Queen Elizabeth's lady-in-waiting until she died. Since then, she unluckily was appointed to become King Walter's 24/7 stooge.

She asked the king in a very dull tone: "Will that be all, sire?"

"And I want root beer! Yes! Plenty of root beer, with a tint of pure gruit and the foam must be an inch thick. Any less and I may have to order an execution!"

Lady Astor nervously made sure to triple the supply that King Walter requested considering it was his favorite drink.

As King Walter was chomping on a handful of licorice, William the Sorcerer had entered the king's chambers and bent down to kiss the man's hand. "My liege. I bring news…"

"Oh, come now William. Don't grovel infront of me. Has the new shipment of licorice come in from the Southern country yet? My current supply is starting to get dangerously low."

"But sire…Prince Peter has returned."

King Walter immediately leapt out of his chair like a grasshopper. "Peter? He's here?"

But William stopped him. "Yes, but you must listen to me, sire. There has been some unusual circumstances surrounding his return."

"What circumstances?"

"A woman is bringing him back, she bears the Gate Mark on her back. It has to be her, sire. A Gate Child. You remember our work with the Gate Children, don't you?"

"Can't say I have," the King said confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see my son."

"Sire, please. If she is a Gate Child, then we may have a chance to finally end these wars. I implore you to do what you must to make her stay until we can perform some kind of test."

"Fine! Fine!" King Walter wasn't caring for much else other than to see his own son again. He shocked many of the castle residents as he ran out of his chambers and raced towards the castle doors for the first time in years, with Lady Astor hurrying to follow him.

At that moment Olivia and Prince Peter had passed through the gates and were arriving at the castle steps. King Walter came barging out of the castle and seemed to be skipping happily towards his 'son'.

"Oh Peter!"

Prince Peter pushed the King away. "Don't touch me, Walter. I didn't come back home by choice."

Lady Astor was shocked by Prince Peter's attitude. King Walter was a bit stunned but then said "oh, boy. The heat has surely exhausted you. You've seem to have forgotten whom you're speaking to." He then turned to Olivia. "Now, to whom do I owe my great gratitude of bringing back my son?"

Olivia bowed. "It's Olivia, your majesty."

"Oh quite charming you are. Lady Astor, we must have a celebratory feast right away for the return of my son, and dear Olivia you must join us as well."

Olivia cringed. She feared this would happened and now she had no choice. In this strange country when the King invites you into his castle for anything you don't dare turn it down for anything unless you want your head chopped off. Just one of many unusual and ridiculous decrees set in place as the rest of the kingdom was burning to cinders.

As they followed the King back inside, Prince Peter leaned over and sarcastically remarked to Olivia "prepare to have some fun."


	5. Part Four

…

**PART FOUR**

…

Olivia had never attended a royal feast before. She expected (or more feared) grandeur, liveliness, and a smorgasbord of food surrounded by people of such high esteem that would make her feel like the size of a bug.

Instead, she sat across Prince Peter at one side of a long table while all the other seats remained empty. The massive dining hall was dead of noise with the exception of King Walter chomping on a leg of pig. He held an unusual device in one hand, which he would occasionally place his mouth in and then puffs of smoke would come out.

"More root beer!" he bellowed. "Lady Ostrich, where is my cinnamon cake?"

"Almost ready," said the lady-in-waiting, disgusted with her new name.

Neither Olivia nor Prince Peter could deal with the massive tension of this awkward and lifeless feast any longer but then King Walter spoke. "Now then boy," the King spoke to Prince Peter, with his mouth full of pig. "You will explain to me the nature of your disappearance and where you ran off too."

"What am I, 12? I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"I believe you do….unless you've been hiding under a rock all these years, have you forgotten who is in charge of this kingdom. Have you become that mad, son?"

"No Walter, but I can see how mad you've become."

Lady Ostrich who had been standing quietly by the kitchen door looked as though she was about to faint from Prince Peter's constant defiance.

"The entire way home, I've seen about a hundred villages destroyed. I thought you were just having trouble keeping things in order but now I see that you just don't care. I bet you could see a burning village outside your window every night but you wouldn't give an ass about it."

"Well I don't see you making an effort to do things better. I've been here the whole time while you were running off from any responsibility to the crown."

"Because Walter, anyone would rather have their head chopped off now than share blood with the likes of you!"

Even Olivia was quite stunned that Prince Peter would push his father this far. And the look on the King's face seemed as though he was about to explode. "Guards!"

A small group of guards entered the dining hall. "Would you please escort my son to his chambers and make sure he stays in there?"

But as the guards tried to grab the prince, he pushed them away. "Don't touch me! I don't need help going to my room!"

Before he walked away, he turned back to look at Olivia. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I guess this is goodbye."

Olivia smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you, Prince Peter."

Prince Peter angrily left the dining hall with the guards closely following him. That left Olivia alone with the King. But the King eyed his friend William at the doorway and remembered what he had to do.

"Oh Olivia…you shall stay for the night."

"Um…your majesty I…"

"It's rather late for a trip to the royal treasury but I assure you first thing in the morning, I will treat you to anything you wish and then you can be on your way. Lady Ostrich, prepare a guest chamber."

Olivia did NOT want to stay. She wanted to get out of this castle and far away from this madman as soon as possible. But the look on the King's face suggested that he really would execute her if she didn't stay the night. So she had no choice but to follow Lady Ostrich.

When they were down the hall and out of sight of the King, Lady Ostrich spoke "You know I'm amazed Prince Peter is still alive right now after the way he spoke to the King like that."

Olivia asked, "So was what the Prince saying true about what's happened here?"

"Well all I can say without getting my head chopped off is, his words are closer to the truth than you could possibly believe."

But Olivia did believe. She stepped into her guest chamber for the night unaware that she had been watched by William.

…

She had difficulty sleeping. All Olivia could do was stare at her sword and newly-obtained shield. King Walter would be a crazy man to not allow her into his army. She was a bit relieved anyway, now that she knew the King's true nature. Still, it meant a far greater deal to her than anyone would've understood.

_Having grown up in an orphanage, Olivia managed to avoid the typical life of peasantry by taking up jobs that most women would have never considered. She at one time was a blacksmith's apprentice and at another a caretaker of the horses._

_The latter job, she had been working in a small village deep in the countryside where she had more freedoms. She feared all of that would change when a small battalion of Captain Broyles' men arrived in the town in preparation of the upcoming wars. _

_Olivia never saw herself as much of a soldier or a woman of action. In fact she believed that any soldier working on the King had to be a high strung as he was._

_All that of that change however when she met John. John was a high-ranking officer of the battalion that had arrived in town and the two bonded over Olivia's amazing work with the soldiers' horses. _

_She was very hesitant when he asked if she wanted to hold his sword and shield but she did so with such confidence, it was as if she was meant to bear them._

_And while the wars forced John and his battalion to leave, it was John alone who returned to the village to see Olivia…and asked for her hand in marriage._

_It was quite a change from an orphan's life to become wife of a man who was eventually promoted to Commander. She had more than she could've ever possibly imagined and while she didn't fit in with the upper crust of society, she coped with it…all because she had loved John too._

_About a year ago, the invasion of dark magic had reached its peak and John was at home far less often. A dark magic was consuming one of the villages near their estate and John had to lead a troop out to battle. But the dark magic was like nothing he and his men had ever encountered. The people became sick and were turning on each other. The soldiers who went into the village had no idea what they were facing…_

_Later that night, John had returned home in such a horrid state. The horse he rode on fell dead as Olivia came out to greet him._

_But when she looked at John's face, she saw a change. A strange blue deformity had appeared on his face. Without warning John leapt at Olivia and began to claw at her. She struggled with the possessed John and managed to stop him with a dagger._

_There was nothing Olivia could do for him. John was still possessed and demonized even with a dagger deep in his heart. _

_She had no choice but to let him bleed to death._

_She was fortunate to not be tried for murder. But as typical as these times were, John was dead, and Olivia, being a woman with no noble blood, was left to inherit nothing. She was a peasant once more but a peasant in deep mourning. _

_For the next few months, Olivia began a rough solo journey to the King's palace in search of Captain Broyles. She pleaded with him to give her John's sword and shield (both of which were in the Captain's custody after his death). But it was something he just could not do. _

_She even thought of joining the Royal Army believing it would give her peace, but that was not allowed either. The only way she could prove herself of any worth to Captain Broyles was to do something that no soldier in his army was ever able to do._

_Then she remembered the troll who was terrorizing villagers not too far away. Trolls were exceptionally difficult for even a handful of soldiers to take down and were just not worth the manpower that Captain Broyles desperately needed in the midst of war._

_Olivia took on the challenge herself, training vigilantly and alone. Her only weapons were those she made from scratch. One of them was a simple javelin. _

_The troll was quite huge but having studied and observed them in great detail, Olivia believed the best approach was to throw the javelin straight into the troll's nostril. It struck its brain from the inside and the troll fell dead._

_That earned Olivia the sword. But Captain Broyles held back the shield, only because he was in desperate need of services by non-soldiers to search for Prince Peter. Olivia seemed willing so he hoped this would be a good motivator. _

_For a while, the search for Prince Peter became quite a challenge. She was starting to prefer confronting another troll over this…_

…

Olivia sat up from her bed when she heard what sounded like a scratch. The chamber was quite dark, so she could only use her sense of hearing. The scratching and scuffling was faint but she knew it was coming from somewhere in the room.

Slowly and cautiously, she slid out of her bed and crawled toward where her sword and shield lay.

Just as she was reaching her arm out to get them, Olivia felt a drop of moisture on her arm.

She looked up at the ceiling to be greeted by a pair of devious red eyes.

…

_**So apparently you see the running gag going on: Astrid will get a new name in every chapter she appears in. Hopefully you don't get confused by this. The reviews are stunning! Keep it up! **_


	6. Part Five

…

**PART FIVE**

…

The chaos and noise reached all the way to Prince Peter's chambers. By this time, the guards King Walter had ordered to keep him in line had been long gone to attend other matters.

Prince Peter grabbed his sword and ran down the hallway towards the source of the noises unaware of what he was going to face.

He burst into the room to see some strange dark shadow jump over him. He turned to see the creature crawl up the wall back up towards the ceiling. Then suddenly he felt a whoosh over his head and ducked. Olivia had been this close to chopping his head off with her sword.

"Where did it go?"

Prince Peter was confused or perhaps he was just distracted by Olivia's nightwear. "What?"

"The demon!" She said. "It just jumped over you."

"Is that why you almost tried to slice me?"

Olivia heard the scuffling and then looked up. The dark creature was looking down on the two of them from the ceiling as it was now glowing. Both Peter and Olivia could see it.

"Right there!" she pointed out.

She waved her sword at the ceiling only to miss and struck the chandelier causing it to crash. Both Peter and Olivia began to pursue the creature as it continued to leap around the room, only causing more damage in the process.

"I got it Peter. Get back!"

"It doesn't look like it," he said. "Let me help you."

The demon then landed back onto the bed and hissed at the two humans. Before Peter could even think of what to do, Olivia had already swung her sword right through the center of the demon.

But instead of being sliced in two like she expected, the demon just disappeared into a puff of black smoke and Olivia had sliced through the bed instead.

They could hear footsteps of guards coming straight into the room followed by William the Sorcerer and King Walter. The demon was no longer there. All they could see was an entire guest chamber torn up to bits.

"Peter…?" said King Walter. "What have you done to this room?"

"It was a demon," said Olivia. "It was in here and it got all over the room."

"Enough," said William. He turned to his guards and said, "lock this woman up for damaging royal property."

"WHAT?"

Prince Peter quickly stepped in. "But there was a demon! I saw it too."

"Peter…" said King Walter. "That will be enough for the night. Go back to your room and stay there like you're suppose to."

"Are you trying to ground me?"

"Yes I am!" said King Walter. "Guards take my son back to his room. Have double the guards on the door and windows until morning."

Peter and Olivia could not believe that this was happening but soon enough the guards grabbed hold of them and the two were taken their separate ways. King Walter watched with a bit of guilt but William gave him some assurance.

"There is nothing to be upset over," the sorcerer said. "She has passed the test."

…

Olivia was now in a cell in the lowest basement of the castle fuming with anger. It was bad enough that the King didn't believe her but when Peter tried to defend her, the king wouldn't believe his own son?

After some silent unknown hours had passed, William the Sorcerer had arrived downstairs.

"I apologize for the accommodations. We needed to keep you restrained so we could discuss some matters."

"What matters?" she snarled. "Do I have to have a trial over tearing up a bedroom?"

"That won't be necessary," said William. "What happened in there was a test and you, Olivia, have passed."

Olivia was shocked. "The demon was real? Then what am I doing here?"

"We needed you to stay, Olivia. You are a very special person. The King and I have been looking for you for quite some time. You have a leaf mark on your back, with a triangle in its center."

Now she was starting to get really confused and freaked out. "How do you know?"

"Because…I am the one who put it there."

…

Prince Peter was blinded by the morning sun as he woke up. He quickly checked to see if the guards had finally left and when they did, Peter quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

But a guard stopped him on the first floor. "I need to see the prisoner downstairs," ordered Prince Peter.

"But sire, there are no prisoners downstairs."

"What? That's impossible! My father just sent one down there last night! Where is he?"

"He and the sorcerer left before sunrise on secret business, sire."

This wasn't right at all. And the Prince was getting very furious. They couldn't have let her go like that, would they? How could his father become furious over a damaged guestroom? Prince Peter was now starting to suspect his father was up to something. Of course, why did Olivia even spend the night to begin with? He knew how badly she wanted to leave after the feast mainly because he too did not wanted to stay there.

It all came down to one theory: the King and the Sorcerer were using Olivia for something.

"Pardon me, Prince Peter?"

He turned around to see the King's young lady-in-waiting standing there. "You're trying to look for the King aren't you? I know a way you can find him."

Peter immediately jumped at the chance if it meant finding out what had happened to Olivia. "Yes, please show me. Thank you Lady um…"

"As of this morning. My name is now Lady Essence."

Prince Peter followed Lady Essence out the back door of the palace and out passed the stables and the barns. There was one small stone building near the back that was gated. Lady Essence had a key and Peter followed her in. This was getting freaky.

Then Lady Essence opened the door and the two stepped into a small room with a large cauldron in its center. She then clapped her hands and a black and white cow walked in from the back.

"A cow?" Prince Peter was now starting to really question this woman's sanity.

"I know its sounds a bit maddening," she explained. "But this is one of your father's secret…experiments. This cow was given a special ability to see into the cauldron and locate your father no matter where he is. His name is Gene."

"Gene?"

Lady Essence went up and gave the cow some treats from her pockets to nibble on. Then she petted the cow as he mooed. "That's a good Gene," she said calmly. "Let's see where your friend King Walter is right now, shall we? You want him to come home and milk you, don't you?

Gene then dipped his head into the cauldron. His tongue lapped at the water. Lady Essence looked in and eventually so did Prince Peter. The water began to change from their reflection to an image of the countryside with mountains in the background. Peter couldn't believe what was happening.

"Does that place look familiar?" asked Lady Essence. She pointed at something in the water. "I think that's an abandoned fortress right there."

"The west border," said Prince Peter. "They must've taken Olivia to the mountains. Okay…um…thanks Gene."

Gene just turned and walked away as Peter and Lady Essence left. Prince Peter immediately went to the stables to grab a horse and rode out, faster than any rider ever had before.

…

_**Yes, the updates have slowed down. This will likely remain a weekend project while I'm busy with school. **_

_**So…what do you think of Gene the Magic Cow?**_


	7. Part Six

…

**PART SIX **

…

Olivia was overtaken by exhaustion and the ropes that bound her wrists as she was placed on a horse and forced to join William and King Walter as they rode. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours. Dawn was still a ways away when they arrived in the mountains.

If not for her stubbornness, the King would not have treated Olivia in this way, but he knew that she would rather be anywhere but out in the middle of nowhere traveling up a mountain to an abandoned fortress. They had to abandon their horses at the bottom of the hill and William had to pull Olivia as they climbed to ensure she didn't escape. She kept her mouth shut the whole time though a thousand curses were being mentally recited in her head as she struggled to keep up.

As they got closer to the top, Olivia began to notice skeletons and corpses. They were piling up once they arrived at the highest cliff where the abandoned fortress sat.

It was here that William finally freed Olivia from the ropes and gave her some water. "Only the King and I know the secret to getting back down the mountain safely. You'll be safer if you just follow us."

Olivia sneered at the sorcerer. "Of course. Who am I to defy my king?"

King Walter was gnawing on some beef jerky as the three of them entered the dark fortress with William leading them by torchlight. The fortress was once well booby-trapped as the trio had to cautiously watch where they stepped. Hidden spike walls were everywhere as they traveled down a dark maze of halls.

Finally they arrived in a large open room that had a beautiful but isolated view of the whole kingdom from two sides. In the center of the room was a long rectangle-shaped stone table and against the back wall was a mirror the size of a doorway. At the top of the mirror was a strange series of symbols. And Olivia had recognized one: the leaf with a triangle. The one she wore on her back.

"What is this place?" she asked nervously.

"This room is the gateway to the other world," William explained. "The mirror infront of you was crafted by King Walter and myself."

She looked at King Walter who was now busying himself with a wrapped piece of candy. "Is this some sort of hoax?"

"No it's not," said William. "This mirror is the cause for all of these wars."

"Then why don't you destroy it?"

"There are only two ways to destroy the mirror. One is to fulfill the prophecy of the Seers, the one that was created in the Other World. And I risked my own life to travel over there to learn of it."

"And what did you find?" asked Olivia.

William took a good long look at her. She could never know that the prophecy involved her. "It doesn't matter," he said. "The prophecy is impossible for us to fulfill and would involve the destruction of one world or the other. The end results would be disastrous."

"Well it wouldn't be a prophecy if it wasn't capable of coming true, now would it?" Olivia said snidely. Not that she even cared because she found the whole thing rather ridiculous. "So what is the other way?"

"Our only other option is to return everyone to their proper world where they originated before they have a chance to destroy us. However with so many who have broken into our world from the other, it is difficult to determine who does not belong here."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," he said. "You were given a special gift. A gift that can help save our world. You are a Gate Child."

"A what?"

"Olivia…this will be difficult for you to hear and understand. We had been working on what the Seers had requested of us. To protect our world we had to gather children…children born of a certain time and place and anoint them with special powers that would allow them to guard the Gate and stop the armies from the other side, and restore peace to our world. You see, Olivia. This is not your first time in this fortress or in this room. Of course, you were an infant the first time you were brought here so you would not remember."

A sudden realization washed over Olivia. "An infant?" Anger started to fume up within her. "You took me away from my family?"

William sighed. "Yes, it was not safe to return you…"

"You stole children!"

"We had no other choice. We had to obey the Seers advice. The king and I had brought destruction to our world for creating the mirror. This was the only way to set things right."

Olivia refused to believe him. She looked over at King Walter who had been watching them nervously. Olivia went over to him and did something that she never thought she would do but she was desperate. Now she was actually kneeling and grabbing the cloth of that man she would ever grovel infront of. "Your majesty, I am begging you. Please tell me that what this man says is not true. Tell me you did not do this and that it's all a lie!"

King Walter looked on Olivia with such sadness and regret. "Forgive me. You do seem like such a sweet child…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm leaving this place now and nobody here can stop me!"

Olivia searched the room desperate for a way out.

"I may not," said William. "But the mark on your back will."

She stopped, looking very confused. "Did you put some sort of curse on it?"

"The fortress has awaited your return and now it senses your presence through the mark. It won't let you leave. It wouldn't let the others."

Olivia realized he was referring to the skeletons that were right outside. Those people were other Gate Children, just like her.

"Undo this and go to hell!"

William said, "This magic has gone beyond my control. It will do everything to ensure you stay and protect this world from being invaded."

"And how long do I have to stay in here? Until I'm of old age and wither and die?"

"That will not happen," said the sorcerer. "As long as you remain in this room and guard the gate, your life will be immortal."

Olivia's head was screaming. This could not be happening. She did not to spend all of eternity in this room guarding some mirror because of some stupid prophecies. She did not ask or chose this life.

William then pulled out Olivia's sword and shield that he had in his possession and left them on the floor. "You might need those to fight them off."

She was ready to charge at William only to find him walking and standing by Walter's side. "Whatever happens…" he told Olivia. "You cannot let him crossover."

"Him?" asked Olivia. "Who are you talking about?"

But without responding William took his cloak and covered him and King Walter in it. The two of them had completely vanished from the room.

Olivia frantically look around the room angrily. The door that she originally entered the room from was now replaced with a wall. She looked over the windows and found the bodies of several of the Gate Children some feet down the mountain.

"Let me out!" she screamed to no one. "You can't keep me in here!"

…

When Prince Peter arrived he spotted several horses at the bottom of the mountain. One of them he recognized right away as his father's. He sent his horse away while he hid behind a large rock and tried to figure out a course of action. Suddenly he heard a noise and looked over. From out of thin air his father and that damn sorcerer appeared. He heard them talking.

"Thank you for not telling her," said King Walter.

"About?"

"About him."

"She could've turned him against us if he knew. As long as she stays up there, we'll all be safe from the prophecy coming true."

Peter waited until the men got on their horses and were long gone before approaching the mountain base. It would not be a pleasant climb up but Olivia was up there. His father put her up there for god knows whatever reason and he demanded some answers.

Halfway, Peter found the bodies and took extra precautions as he entered the darkened halls. He must've nearly faced death in there about several times until he finally reached a dead end.

His hand reached out to one of the walls and his hand felt nothing. In fact his entire arm went through the wall. He then stuck his leg through and it too felt nothing. So he closed his eyes and pushed his entire self through.

He arrived in a massive open room he did not expect to encounter. And standing in that room sitting on the cold stone ground hugging her knees was Olivia.

She looked up at him with her face all red from crying and distraught. "Peter? How did you get here?"

Peter smiled. "It doesn't matter. You okay?"

Olivia's face was filled with such uncertainty. "It's all a lie. My whole life is one big lie."

Peter sat down by Olivia's side and just wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against his shoulder. He didn't care if his father knew that he was gone again. He knew that this was where he was meant to be.


	8. Part Seven

…

**PART SEVEN**

…

"How can he do this?" Prince Peter said angrily after Olivia gave him all the details of her unfortunate predicament. "Is my father insane?"

"He is," said Olivia. "But I don't think it would be safe for me to take the risk of stepping out of this room."

"So that's it." He asked, "You really are stuck here forever?"

Olivia said nothing.

"Well as much as I would never go back to see my father right now, I think I would just to punch him in the face."

"If you can find a way out of here, give him one for me."

"What do you mean? Can't I just go out the same way I came in?"

"They said it wasn't safe. Apparently they have their own magical exit out of here that only they know about."

At that inopportune moment, Peter heard his stomach growling. "Well at least you won't have to worry about starving up here," said Peter.

"Yeah," she said. "But I haven't had a glass of mead in weeks and I could really use some."

Peter smiled. "You drink? Who knew, I'm more of an ale person myself."

His stomach began to growl again and Olivia was feeling awful. She would never have to worry about food due to her now immortal state but with no way to leave the tower, Peter would starve. She wished she could help him. She wished with all of her mentality that food could appear here…a loaf of bread…anything.

Suddenly Peter and Olivia heard a strange clink. "What was that?"

They searched the room for the source. "Hey look!" Right there on the large stone table now sat a plate with a large loaf of bread. "Where did that come from?" asked Olivia.

Peter went over and grabbed the bread. "It doesn't matter. That's mine."

As he greedily consumed the food, Olivia was hit with a sudden realization. "Peter, I was just thinking of that. Let me try something."

She kept her eyes on the stone table in an attempt to think of something else.

And then from out of thin air, a large cup of ale appeared.

"Olivia." Peter was shocked. "What did you do?"

"I willed it Peter."

"So you can have anything you want here and all you have to do is wish it," said Peter.

Olivia smiled. "I guess that solves a lot of problems, doesn't it?"

In a lot of ways it did. Olivia could will the essentials to her prison, but she knew the gift was only there to provide her basic comfort and convenience. It wouldn't allow her to leave the fortress no matter how much she tried to will it.

Peter remained casual and thought he could use a few days away from home. So he remained in the tower with Olivia never concerning himself with how he was going to leave. He couldn't resist staying and providing Olivia some much needed company.

Meanwhile through the windows outside, there were more pillars of smoke rising in the distance. But there was nothing Olivia could do while in here. The enemy would come through the mirror was what the sorcerer said, and both she and Peter were worried that even with her abilities, she wouldn't be able to fight it alone.

Ever since she was brought up here, a part of Olivia's spirit had died as she was forced to remain here and await the inevitable enemy that would come from the other side of the glass. Peter's presence was the only thing keeping her sane.

So as days went by, Olivia would often will endless mugs of liquor and the two would drink the passing days away. Days turned into weeks and Olivia decided that her prison looked empty and lifeless. So she willed up some flowers to grow. In a single month she had decorated the room with luscious greenery and gardens of lavender.

The latest item she willed with her mind was a large harp. Her musical talent seemed to surprise Peter. It had now been months since Olivia had been stuck here. And months since Peter had accompanied her. A part of her didn't want him to leave but at the same time, she was worried for him.

"Peter," Olivia said. "You've been here a very long time. I'm curious as to why you haven't left."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Peter said smiling. "Olivia, you are the most incredibly charming and intriguing woman I have ever met. Not too mention, you're beautiful and amazing with a sword."

Olivia was doing something she never dared expected herself to do. She was starting to blush. She hoped that Peter wouldn't notice, or assume it was the alcohol reddening her face. But at the same time, she wanted Peter to know that she was swooned by his words.

She jokingly asked him. "Haven't you gotten to meet a lot of princesses?"

"Um…yeah…see my father's reputation has kinda ruin any chances I've had of getting married with any royalty within a thousand mile radius. Meaning, that everyone knows how creepy and disturbing he is and would rather dive head first into the mouth of a cockatrice than marry into this mess."

"Oh," Olivia replied. "I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Olivia," Peter said. "Because I have made up my mind. I'm not going back to my father. Not now, not ever. I don't care for the fate of any kingdom. I plan on staying here with you."

Olivia smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Olivia, these past months trapped in here with you, have been better than all the years I have spent out there in that messed up world…I think…" As he approached Olivia, the knot in his throat eventually turned into a relax sigh. "I'm in love with you, Olivia."

Olivia looked into Peter's eyes almost in disbelief at his words. And for the first time in a long time, she was truly and exhilaratingly happy. She had lost everything and the world outside was decaying, but she had won Peter's heart.

She could feel his lips closing in on hers and thinking of nothing else, Olivia knew that they would be happy here together.

But something made her pull back suddenly. Her lips had barely brushed the prince's when the saddened realization dawned on her. Peter was confused and slightly hurt, he could only look into her eyes to find some answers but only found fear and denial.

She was shaking her head now. "Peter? How long can we really keep going like this?"

"Like what?" he asked softly. "Don't you want me here?"

Olivia gave Peter a sad smile. "Of course, I do Peter. I would want nothing more than to have you here with me for the rest of my life."

"Then what's wrong?"

"That's the thing, Peter. There is no rest of my life for me. This is going to be my life…to live forever. But you, Peter. You're going to grow old…and get sick…you'll die some day, Peter. I don't think I can bear to see that. It's killing me to know it's going to happen."

"Olivia," Peter protested. "It'll be years before we even have to think about that. And maybe by then these wars will all be over. Maybe I can get my father to lift the curse…"

"I don't think they intend to, Peter…" Tears began to slowly roll down Olivia's porcelain cheeks. She knew they would probably make it so that she was stuck here permanently. Of course there was always the option of just walking out of this room and facing death…but even in her immortal state Olivia feared death greatly. "Peter…I think you should go."

Peter did a double-take. "What?"

"I think you should go. I'm not saying you should go home. But I don't think you should be here anymore. It's not worth it…not even for me."

"Olivia…"

She gently pushed Peter back until he was leaning against the stone table. "No, Peter. Please go! You don't deserve to waste away in this place with me. I can't handle the thought…please just get out of here…just go…"

She had put so much thought now into having Peter leave the tower and be back on the safety of land that she almost didn't see it happen before her eyes: Peter had vanished in a split second.

Peter was no longer in the room with her.

She had gotten her wish as badly as she didn't want to. This was for the best. Olivia would not have to cope or deal with her heart being broken again. Time would see to this now.

Alone in the tower again, she whispered in the emptiness. "I don't deserve you."

Peter must've blink because he found himself outside in a windy valley. He could see the mountains where Olivia was being held far away now. He knew that Olivia did this and he understood why she would.

It made him angry. He wondered if he could go straight back to the fortress, or if Olivia would use her abilities to stop him.

Then he realized that wouldn't solve anything. She would try to push him back again.

He knew what he truly had to do…as much as he hated to do so…

…he had to go and confront his father…get him to explain his actions and undo the misery he was causing Olivia…

…he would have to go home.


	9. Part Eight

_**Yeah I know this chapter's been pretty late. I was hitting a total story snag here and I was hoping to post this last night to get another July update in but that unfortunatly didnt happen. Anyway, I'm vowing to put more effort into updates this month so I can get this out of the way (with a goal of getting it finished before the Season Premiere.) There's still more characters I wanted to introduce and they'll be introduced in likely quick succession. Have fun with this and please keep reviewing. Pretty pretty please.**_

**...**

**PART EIGHT**

**...**

King Walter panicked when he found his son was gone once again. He was also quite sad. It made him wished that he hadn't been so harsh towards his son in the short time he had been reunited with him.

Little would he know that months later, Prince Peter was hesitantly heading back toward his father's castle, the last place he wanted to return to. At first, he thought of confronting William the Sorcerer head on but he had little knowledge of the dark magic that he and his father worked with…the same kind that had been keeping Olivia prisoner for months. For all Peter knew, William was capable of killing him with a single look.

So he knew that his best bet was to see his father.

On the plus side, Peter was not treated like a criminal as he arrived back on the premises. He was even able to walk to his father's chambers and knock on the door.

There was no answer.

Peter hesitantly opened the door. The smell of various foods struck him hard as he carefully treaded through all the trash and the junk that consumed the floor. King Walter was sadly sulking over a table with his back to him.

"Walter."

When he turned around, Walter's face slowly lit up. "Oh…Peter!"

The old man's clammy arms wrapped themselves around Peter so quickly that Peter didn't have a chance to shove him away. Instead Peter gave Walter a nervous smile. "Oh son, I was worried you ran off again."

"Of course not, Walter. I just needed some time to myself." Peter then sarcastically added "whom am I to ditch responsibility to the crown?"

"Yes, my boy," the King smiled. "Would you care to join me in this new treat I have just invented? You see I take root beer and I add this frozen cream taken from Gene's udders…oh wait, I don't think you've met Gene…but he is a special cow and his milk is quite nutritious…"

"No thank you, Walter. I just want to talk…"

"Of course, son. What do you want to talk about?"

"About Olivia…"

Walter gave a gleeful smile. "You like her don't you? It's sad that she had to be a reckless criminal and wreck that chamber of mine…"

Peter then shoved Walter against a wall.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," growled Peter. "And I know that whole arrest was a setup. I know where you really took her. Now tell me about the Gate Children. Tell me why you're putting Olivia through this!"

His grip loosened and Walter could only stand there in fear. His voice was lost, unable to call the guards.

But then Peter had another threat to add. "We can discuss this like reasonable adults," said Peter. "…or I can leave and never come back. And this time, you wont have someone as good as Olivia to find me again."

The King now was left with an ultimatum, risk telling his son all of his secrets or lose his son forever. William would surely kill him if he spoke but this was Peter…his son…whom he had already lost numerous times before.

He wouldn't be able to take losing Peter again.

"It wasn't my idea, son. It wasn't William's either. It was the Seers."

"The Seers? Who are they?"

"Those who could travel between the worlds and see into the past and the future," Walter explained. "Son, I didn't want to take those children away from their homes but it was the only way to put an end to the war."

"Well Walter, I don't think it's going to work. You really think Olivia could stop an entire army from a single room? You are out of your mind! Now tell me how to undo the curse and get her out of there!"

"Peter, there is no way to break the curse…until one of the kingdoms is destroyed…either ours or theirs."

Peter then turned and was angrily heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Olivia."

Walter then quickly ran over and stopped Peter from leaving. "To Olivia…that's where you've been this whole time?"

"Get out of my way, Walter!"

"You love her, don't you?"

Peter froze. "And why would that matter to you, Walter? Is it because she's not royalty? Or is it because you have issues with letting me grow up and fall in love?"

Walter's eyes widened. "Peter…listen to me…this changes everything, don't you understand? You and Olivia can never be together. It's the prophecy of the Seers."

"You know what, Walter? It's your own damn fault for taking her away from her normal life and making her a Gate Child. So I couldn't care less what some stupid old people have to say about…

"But it's you, Peter," said Walter. "The reason you and her can never be together is because of you!"

"What about me? Because I'm a prince?" But then Peter looked at Walter who was sweating badly. "Is there something you're not telling me, Walter?"

Walter was wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Whatever do you mean son?"

"I heard you and William talking. He said something about Olivia turning someone against you. Were you talking about me? Why would she turn me against you? Tell me the truth, Walter!"

Walter began to tear up. "Forgive me, William," he whispered. "Peter…when you were a young boy, you were very sick…"

There was a banging on the door and Peter opened it. "What?"

A guard stood there a bit nervous and then said to Walter "your majesty, we've sighted enemy troops near the west border. Captain Broyles and his men are on their way there."

The west border? That's where the fortress was.

Peter pushed the guard back and started running down the hall. Walter was unable to stop him.

...

The veiw outside the fortress was clouded by smoke. Olivia could smell the burning villages. Still no one had yet to come through to the Magic Mirror. Perhaps these armies had found other ways to break through into this world. Perhaps this mirror wasn't the only gate. That would've made Olivia's job worthless then didn't it?

But suddenly the mirror began to shake violently and Olivia, being all alone and unable to escape didn't have any other choice. If she was going to die, she might as well die fighting.

Through the glass came two soldiers and Olivia was quick to charge them. One she managed to push out of the tower through the window. The other crashed against the harp and Olivia was quick to stab him with the sword.

A bright blue light began to shine through the window, and consumed the room. Olivia shielded her eyes. This time at least half a dozen guards broke through and Olivia was outnumbered and exhausted. One of the guards struck Olivia and she blacked out.

"Stop!" A fine well-dressed man carrying a staff had entered the room through the mirror. "Do not finish her just yet." The man went over to the unconscious Olivia and turned her gently on her side. He pulled her hair back and saw the mark. "So this is their savior," the man laughed. "This is the so-called Gate Child? This kingdom is more pathetic than I thought to have a woman do a man's job."

The guards laughed. The man then ordered two of his men to pick up Olivia. "The King has commanded that we bring this one back alive." They then took Olivia through the mirror and disappeared.

A moment later, a part of the wall opened and Peter burst into the room. He noticed Olivia's absence instantly.

"Where is she?"

The man looked up smiling at the Prince and ordered his guards to stand down.

"What have you done to her?" Peter asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Lord Newton," said the man. "I've come to return you to your father."

"He sent a search party out for me already?"

"No, I meant your true father."

"Very funny," said Peter.

Newton sighed. "Well, I see you're going to need more convincing. This King Walter seems to have brainwashed you."

The stone table began to shake and from out of thin air King Walter and William the Sorcerer appeared.

"PETER!"

William aimed a magical beam at Newton but he managed to stop him with his staff. Then William quickly went with his other alternative. He began to chant something and Walter eyes widened in terror. He was going to perform the banishment curse.

As the room began to glow red, Walter knew that had to get Peter out now.

"Peter, you must leave the room quickly!"

"Not until I know what's going on here."

Newton laughed. "He's right, your majesty. Let your son stay and find out what is really going on. You've never heard of the banishment curse, have you Peter? It's only a temporary harmless spell to throw anyone back into their original world."

"Peter, leave now!"

William was unable to stop the banishment curse once he got started. The room got redder and redder.

Peter tried to take a step closer to the door, but Newton grabbed him. "No…stay…"

Before Peter knew it he was lifted from the ground, along with Newton and his guards. Newton had dealt with William's banishment curse before and he knew it would throw him back into the mirror.

"PETER! NO! William you must stop this!" Walter pleaded.

But it was too late. Newton, his men, and Peter were suddenly sucked back into the mirror.

When Peter got his senses back, he was no longer in the dark fortress but rather a rocky and gloomy valley. The ground was coated in dust and not too far away was a large mirror, similar to the one back in the other world.

He was picked up by the guards again and Newton smiled down on him. "You see, Peter. You've finally been brought back to where you belong. And now, I do believe it's time for you to meet your real father."


	10. Part Nine

**...**

**PART NINE**

**...**

As she slowly opened her eyes, Olivia remembered the curse that William the Sorcerer had put on her and she panicked, knowing she wasn't in the fortress. But after a few deep breathes, nothing had happened. She was out of the fortress and she wasn't dying.

She had to be in the Other World. Perhaps the curse was void here.

Her surroundings had been nothing but darkness and silence until a light seeped into the room. She could see the shadow of a man trying to wrestle with her until the man was able to blindfold her and her world became dark once more…

With numerous pointy swords behind him, Prince Peter was led through the rocky valleys of this strange new world. It was mostly desert and hardly a single tree or piece of grass around when he finally arrived at an ancient stony castle…as equally run down as King Walter's.

Inside the castle however, it seemed much more elegant. Everywhere Peter look there were paintings and sculptures and even tapestries of a man who looked very similar to King Walter only dressed more like a militant. And guards were everywhere. Peter was even pushed down a whole aisle lined with guards on each side.

And that's when the king finally appeared.

"Welcome home, Peter."

Peter looked around but found not a single familiar thing surrounding him. He still had trouble believing that William's spell had really cast him back into a world that was meant to be his true one.

"So it's true?" Peter asked. "You're really my father?"

The king nodded. "This King Walter from the other side knew of magic beyond anyone's reach and he had a magical ally. That was how he was able to invade this world and steal you when you were a small ailing boy. Do you remember, son?"

Peter said nothing.

"But I had formed my own revenge against him. I have created more power and more magic that will smite his armies…and I've done it for you, Peter…" The king had noticed the dark frown on Peter's face and added, "…unless you have become loyal and attached to the other world…to him…"

"I want nothing to do with that man who called himself my father," said Peter. "But I want nothing to do with you either."

The king asked coldly, "then what do you wish for me to do?"

"To let me go and leave me alone."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, son."

"What if I told you I don't care to become king of any kind?"

"That, my son, is something you may want to reconsider." He snapped his fingers and Lord Newton appeared pulling along with him a woman with a blindfold over her.

Peter recognized the long blond hair immediately and his heart sunk. Olivia had a few cuts and bruises on her head and as the blindfold was removed, one of her eyes was now blackened.

"Olivia?"

"So is that her name?" The king smiled. "It seems that my men were unable to get some answers out of her but now I have no doubt in my mind that you should be able to provide them for me."

Peter growled, "What do you want from me?"

"When the king from the other world…from Olivia's world came and stole you, you were wearing your royal family ring. MY ring. I need to know where that ring is now."

"What? But…what does that have to do with her?"

The King then took Newton's staff and struck Olivia in the stomach. She screamed in pain. "It will if you do not answer me."

Peter looked to Olivia and as much pain as she was in she gave Peter a stern look, one that screamed to him to keep quiet.

"I don't have it with me anymore," said Peter.

The king struck Olivia again.

"STOP IT!" cried Peter.

"Then where is it now?"

"I sold it, alright? I sold it months ago."

"To whom?"

Peter remained hesitant for a second but once he saw the king's grip on the staff get tighter. "Markham. His name's Markham. He's a pawn dealer."

The king smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it son?"

"Sire," said Lord Newton. "Should we begin sending search parties to the other side?"

"There will be time for that. You may send Olivia back downstairs. I wish to speak to my son alone now."

Olivia was dragged away with the others as they left the great hall only a small number of guards remained in the room preventing any sort of escape Peter might have had in mind.

But with Olivia in their possession, it was rather hopeless.

The king went to sit back on his throne and said, "you didn't think I actually intend to kill her did you? Yes she is apparently the other's side 'secret weapon', the one meant to destroy this very world you were born into. But believe it or not, it is important that I keep both of you alive."

"I have trouble believing that," said Peter.

"You do not know of the prophecy of the Seers? The one that concerns the both of you?"

Peter didn't really care to hear about the prophecy but then he remembered Walter telling him that he could never be with Olivia because of it. He needed to know exactly why…

"The prophecy…" explained the King. "…decrees that one world will survive and one will be destroyed and he who was stolen shall hold the choice in his hands. And it shall happen on the day when he and the Gate Keeper become one."

"I don't get it," said Peter.

"Oh I think you do, Peter. You see it is no coincidence that the one who is guarding the gate to both worlds is in fact a woman…one you have come to be very close to. Suppose the two of you would reach the point of coming together physically with all the power she possess but lacks control? It just might be enough power to destroy one universe or another."

Now it was all making sense to Peter. He and Olivia could never be together because it would lead to the destruction of one world. And if Peter had known the truth of his origins and of the prophecy he would've likely chosen to save this world. But now he didn't know anymore. He felt like an outsider here. This couldn't be his true home if he was feeling this way. All he wanted now was to get to Olivia and go…anywhere…screw the prophecy. He didn't care which world would survive as long as the two of them stayed together…

"You're not gonna give me a choice, are you?" he asked his father.

"Once I have my men retrieve your royal ring. We will have everything we need to destroy the other world. Until then, you can make yourself at home."

…

Olivia was pacing around in her new prison, not as dark as her first one, and not so isolated either. It was damp and dirty, and clearly not cleaned out as the skeletal remains of the last occupant was lying in the straw bed.

And leaning in the cell across from her own was a skinny and older gray haired man who gave her a smirk and a wink. "Like your new digs?"

"I'm not in the mood for flirting, so back off."

"Who says I was flirting?" said the man. "I heard they caught someone from the other side so I thought I'd say _'hey, how's it going?'_. So how was the crossing over? A bit bumpy?"

"What would you know about any of that?" asked Olivia.

"A lot more than you might think." The man tried to reach a hand out but of course he wasn't even close to reaching into Olivia's. "I'd shake your hand…but, you know…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm known in both worlds as Sam the Weiss."

"You mean…you're from the other side too?"

"Well not really," said Sam. "Home is wherever I need to be at a certain moment. Right now it's to advise you, Olivia."

Olivia was taken aback at the man knowing her name. "Are those pointy ears I see?" asked Olivia. "Are you an elf?"

"Now that is just offensive. My ears aren't THAT pointy. And I'm only one-quarter elf."

"So what possible advice could you possibly give me given my current situation?"

"Well Olivia, I know all about your special quirks and the whole saving the world bit. You're gonna need to bust out of here if you're going to save the world."

Olivia shook her head. "First of all, I can't leave Peter. And second, how can I trust that my powers will actually work here? The only thing I've ever been able to really do is to make things magically show up. And I don't think I can just wish for the keys to show up here."

"Yes, but you, Olivia…can do more than that," said Sam. "You're not letting your mind use its full potential. You don't need a key to unlock your door. You just need to 'know' that it's already unlocked."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. In fact in my mind at this very moment, the guards here are sloppy and never double check anything they do so I know my cell is unlocked…more importantly because I envision it to be."

Sam then took a moment to look at the lock and then gave the door to cell a slight push. There was a click and then the door slowly opened. He quietly stepped out of his cell. Olivia just stood there in shock.

"Need a little help?"

"You don't have any keys," said Olivia.

"Okay, then you're on your own." To Olivia's surprise, Sam began to walk away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here! Hey!"

"Just remember what I said and I know you want to stay behind for him but you know that's not the way to save him. See ya later."

"Come back here!" said Olivia. Sam had disappeared out of the dungeons and everything remained silent. Olivia sat on the floor angrily.

After several hours she looked at the lock on the door. Of course she wanted it to be unlock but that man was honestly crazy to believe that was all it took. She was scared. What if her powers had no effect in this new world and Sam was just messing with her? But there were no other options. Olivia did not trust that this king would let her live for any reason…not even for Peter.

And Sam was right. There was nothing she could do for Peter…or even her universe for that matter sitting here.

It was never easy for Olivia to close off all of her skepticism and doubt. Perhaps that what was made her weak. After all, a true warrior wouldn't be caught this easily.

She placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. All she needed to do was push and she would have her freedom.

There was no lock, she told herself…as she gave the door a big nudge.

There was a click but she was quick to think nothing of it and the door opened out.

She stepped out quickly taking a few moments to look over what had just happened. It was too good to be true but she felt vulnerable being out of her prison. She carefully headed down the hall and up the stairs. Deep down, Olivia hoped that Sam must've gotten out. There hadn't been any sign of him as she carefully headed upstairs. If he had gotten out, maybe there was hope for her.

The stairs led up to a lower level hallway that was dark and empty. At least there were no guards but still she had every reason to be careful. She leaned her ear against some of the doors and found only silence. Opening one of the doors, a huge pile of weapons came falling out but she backed away just in time. She grabbed a dagger from the big pile of mess and quickly went into another room. It was a small storage room of clothing.

As she was looking around in this room, Olivia found a nice warrior suit that fitted her and put it on. It felt good to be in something that suited her instead of worn out dress.

The sound of footsteps began to echo outside. Olivia knew that the guards would've likely heard the noise she had made earlier. She pulled her hair up and put on a cloak to cover herself and went back into the hall.

There was no way she could get away looking like this. So she kept the dagger pocket-ready just in case.

As she went down the hall opposite of the footsteps, she ended up crashing into someone in the darkness.

Her hand tightly grabbed the dagger.

"Olivia?"

She looked up at the man who seemed familiar to her in a way but couldn't put her finger on it. But he was clearly a guard. Perhaps he was drunk or was possessed or something but Olivia had to act quickly. "Um yes. It's me."

"Oh so it was you making all that noise," he said. "I should've known, you klutz."

"Oh…yeah…sorry. I was trying to get something from the weaponry. You should really clean that out." More confidently she added. "Excuse me, the King is sending me on a special mission on the other side."

"You're going out that way? You know the guards have their own passage out behind the kitchens for our special missions."

"Sorry," she said nervously. "I forgot."

"Yeah," the guard said sarcastically. "And I forgot my name is Charlie. You make me laugh Olivia. Now get going."

Olivia gave Charlie a smile and then quickly headed in the direction of the kitchens.

…

"Sire!"

Lord Newton hurried into the king's chamber in a panic. He was in there with Prince Peter. Newton was motioning the king for a private word. The king got up and ordered his guards to keep an eye on Peter as he and Newton stepped out of the room.

"Your majesty, the Gate Keeper is gone. She's escaped from the prison. I have the army swarming every inch of this kingdom."

The king smiled as he looked back at his son. "Sire, are you not mad."

"No," the king whispered. " Keep looking but keep silent about her escape. My son cannot know. I have a plan."


	11. Part Ten

…

**PART TEN**

…

Olivia had arrived in the desolate valleys when she was finally spotted by soldiers. She had no weapons to defend herself; only speed that she hoped would be enough to get to the mirror before they caught up to her. The rocky terrain was too rough for horses so the soldiers began shooting at her with arrows. By instinct, Olivia knew when to duck and when to jump only managing a few scrapes along the way. She had to climb up to get to the mirror but wasn't sure if she could even cross through.

She took one last look back towards the castle now in the distance. It was killing her to leave Peter behind. But she knew that in order to save everyone, she had to get back. She had to find Markham and get the ring before the men in this strange foreign world did.

In fact, Olivia was so close to staying behind, but she knew that the king would use her to get to Peter again. As much as she didn't want to she knew that she would have to get help from William and King Walter.

She put her hand through the glass and felt nothing. The arrows were now shooting at her from a closer range and she quickly dove through.

She found herself tumbling in a soft grassy knoll. The blue sky was above her and nearby there were villages.

To Olivia's shock, she was home but she was outside of her fortress. She sighed in relief that she wasn't dead or dying at least, but saddened from knowing that Peter was still over there.

…

Prince Peter had a nice fancy chamber to himself but it was a room that could only be opened from the outside. _'Just like home,'_ he thought to himself.

The guard opened the door and the king appeared. "Son, I thought you could use some company. So I brought your friend from downstairs share your chambers with you. But don't get too comfortable. It's only a temporary measure until we have exactly what we want in our possession."

The woman was shoved into the room and the king and the guards left without another word.

"Olivia?"

She turned around and ran up to give Peter a hug. "Oh, Peter. Thank god, you're okay."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Peter smiled.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Olivia said nervously. "Is it true what he said? Are you really HIS son?"

Peter sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately." He went to sit on the bed. "God, this is too much for me."

Olivia then sat on the bed with him. "It's going to be alright Peter," she said calmly. "Someone will find us. They'll come for us."

"You mean Walter. I dunno about him. What about you?"

Olivia looked very confused. "What about me?"

"The whole magic powers thing. Can't you use that to get us out?"

"I don't think I can," she responded quickly.

Peter sighed. "Why is it you and I are always prisoners somewhere?"

Olivia shrugged trying to hide her confusion that she had no idea what this Peter was even talking about. "I dunno, I guess it's our luck."

…

Olivia had traveled a whole night without stopping until she was struggling almost to her knees through a murky swamp. In the deep section of the swamps, the found a small house that stood like a mid-size haystack. She had to bend down to knock on the door.

"I got nothing, go away."

Olivia nervously asked. "Are you Markham?"

"I told you I got nothing left to pay you."

"I want to buy something from you."

A split second later, a small man (she couldn't determine however if it was dwarf or gnome) opened the little door. "Now you're speaking my language. What do ya need?"

"You have a special ring. A royal family ring. Prince Peter sold it to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He was about to close the door but Olivia quickly placed her foot in the way to keep the door open…an advantage to dealing with a little person.

Markham sighed. "I suppose you're working with King Walter to get it back?"

"Well…no. Look it's just important that I have it. I'll give 20 gold for it."

"20 gold? Lady, this thing is royalty. It's not gonna come cheap. I'll take 50 and no less."

"I don't have 50 on me."

"Then have a good night miss, don't let the crocs bite you on the way out."

Just then there was a trumpeting noise and a caravan was traveling down the road.

"Son of a bitch!" said Markham. He knew who it was. Olivia however was still keeping his door open. "Get out of here, dammit!"

"Not without the ring."

Markham was almost considering, consenting but it was too late. Several horsemen began to surround the front yard of his home. From out of the carriage came an older lady who was finely dressed but didn't seem concerned with getting her feet a bit dirty as she approached Markham.

"Markham, do you have your debt?"

"Oh well…this lady was just about to give me twenty."

"You still owe ten more."

"Business has been slow."

"Well then looks like we have no choice."

"Oh jeez no." While Markham was recoiling and developing a nervous twitch. The elder lady reach a hand out to Olivia. "I don't believe we have met. I am Madame Sharp."

"I'm Olivia."

She smiled. "The Gate Child. Markham…"

"Oh yes…you're the Gate Child. I had no idea. I'll get your ring right away." Markham hurried back into his house and quickly dug through his chest of junk to get the ring. It was in Olivia's hand before she even realized it. "Don't you want payment?"

"No! Keep-your-money. Have-a-nice-day." He quickly ran inside and slammed the door.

"As you can see I like to keep my debtors on their toes. Would you like a lift? I'm heading back to the castle, and I assume you are too."

Olivia reluctantly accepted the invitation only because the woman gave off quite a feeling on intimidation. If someone like Markham would be terrified of her, than Olivia knew it would be best to keep on her toes around this one.

…

The world outside of Peter's window looked strange and yet interesting in a way. "Some place this is."

"Yes," Olivia sighed it is.

Peter was started to get worried about Olivia's behavior but then considering the situation he couldn't really blame her for being a bit distance and out there.

"Well…" Peter yawned. "I think maybe we should sleep on it, you know? I know Markham and he wont let himself get intimated by people easily. You coming to bed?"

"I will soon. I'll stay up and think of something."

"Olivia," Peter said approaching her. "It's not going to matter to me which world gets wiped out. As long as we're together, that's all that's going to matter to me, okay?" He kissed her and it felt very unusual and different from when he used to but he had to assure himself it was his nerves getting him. "Well…goodnight."

Peter was sound asleep in the bed and Olivia had reservations about joining him. About an hour or two later, she went up to the wall. She took a strange jewel from her pocket and placed it against the wall. It magically opened the door.

Just outside the king was waiting for her. "He's fast asleep," she said.

"Are you making progress," the king asked her.

"He assumes I'm her."

"But you are following the plan. You are getting him to choose this kingdom?"

"Miracles can't be done in a day," she said. "Give me more time."

"I don't have that kind of patience," he said. "I will have the ring soon and my son must be on our side by then."

A noise came from in the chamber. "I have to go," said Olivia. She quickly went back inside and the door closed on her. Luckily Peter was still asleep and she reluctantly climbed into bed with him.

Knowing that she was not his Olivia, she began to have reservations about any of this was moral or not.

Still she had another loyalty…to the king and to saving her world.

…

"Walter."

King Walter was in deep sleep when the voice called his name out again.

"Walter."

He opened one eye and saw a shadow standing by his bedside. He sat up when the moonlight revealed him.

"Oh…it's you."

The stranger removed the hood from his robe to reveal his bald head. It was him…the Seer. "Yes, it's me. There isn't much time, Walter. The prophecy is about to come true soon. You must retrieve Prince Peter and bring him back."

King Walter began to cry. "But he knows. He knows now. He will never forgive me for this. If he is over there how can I possibly get him to come back?"

"You must do it," The Seer said. "You must do what it takes."

The King put his face to his hands. "I don't know…I don't know how."

By the time he looked up, the Seer was gone and the world, as they knew it, was now running on an hourglass.


	12. Part Eleven

_**I wanna end this silly story soon but I will try not and rush it, I'm thinking maybe 2-3 more chaps to go before the season premiere of course.**_

_**And sorry to what I do to Nina in this chapter. You'll know when it happens.**_

…

**PART ELEVEN**

…

"So how do you know about me?"

"I'm a close confidant to King Walter," Madame Sharp said confidently.

Olivia smirked. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that? Because of his state of mind or because his son happens to be from another world that is nothing like ours?"

Olivia was shocked. She knew about that, too?

"It comes with having the money to finance the things that he does. This kingdom has been broke for the past years since the wars have reached their peak. It helps for him and William to be dear friends of mine. Otherwise the financial ruin of this kingdom would be far too obvious."

"So your idea of fighting is to throw money at it?"

"I have more up these elegant sleeves, my dear."

At that moment, they heard an unusual boom and the carriage suddenly tipped over with a thud.

The noise soon got even louder to the point of shouts, screams, and what almost sounded like thunder. Olivia and Madame Sharp were writhing in pain in the carriage until the door that was now topside was swung open.

The last person that Olivia wanted to see was now peering into the carriage and grabbed her by the arm.

She knew what Lord Newton was doing here. "Give me the ring!"

Olivia reached her free arm into her pocket but instead of grabbing for the ring, she grabbed for something else.

In one swift move, Olivia pulled out the dagger and stabbed Lord Newton in his side.

"YOU BITCH!"

He managed to struggle with Olivia even with his severe wound. And just as he was about to pull out his staff, he was suddenly blinded by a blast of strange purple smoke, dropping Olivia back into the carriage.

A man dropped himself into the carriage. "Madame Sharp! Hang on!"

Suddenly the carriage was consumed by the same cloud of purple smoke.

Lord Newton eventually gained his sight again and looked into the carriage. The smoke cleared and so did the persons in the carriage. They had completely vanished.

But he saw something shiny left behind the carriage and he felt victorious again, the midst of the struggle, Olivia had lost the ring.

And now it was his.

…

The three who escaped were now in the middle of a village. Madame Sharp seemed to be in good shape for someone who rarely lifted a finger.

"Thank you, Brandon. It seems you've earned yourself quite a promotion.

"So…I'm not an apprentice alchemist anymore?"

"Oh you'll still be an apprentice of something, now if you don't mind. We're going to need horses, quickly."

"Oh right away."

While Brandon hurried off to find horses, Olivia began to feel her pockets. She wasn't feeling the ring like she hoped.

"No…no…"

Madame Sharp approached her. "Olivia, we must hurry."

"The ring's gone! I'm not going anywhere without it."

"It's not that important."

"It is important! They have it now! Let go of me!"

Madame Sharp tried to pull Olivia as much as she could but then Olivia gave her a soft kick and she fell backwards into a mud puddle…

…at least, she hoped it was a mud puddle.

Olivia didn't even take a second to apologize. She disappeared into the village quickly.

Brandon came back with the horses and was stunned to find his master in a brown ugly mess.

"Oh…" He sniffed the air. "…crap."

…

It seemed that there was no difference in the sky between day and night in this world. The same sky that Prince Peter fell asleep to was the same sky that peered through the window.

He woke up with his arm around Olivia and he smiled. Although a part of Peter was still convinced that something was quite off with her, he pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"Peter?"

Olivia woke up and turned around to face it. "Is it true what you said last night? That it wouldn't matter to you what world gets destroyed."

Peter said sheepishly "well…yeah."

"So, as long as we're together…we might as well stay in this world."

"Are you sure, Olivia?"

"Well, why not? It's not like you liked your false father or anyone back there."

"No, but I dunno if I trust this guy either. What's to stop him from killing us both after he gets what he wants?"

"Well…maybe we'll be okay. You are HIS son."

"But you're not from here."

Olivia realized that he was right. This wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

…

King Walter and William were very shocked to find a very muddy Madame Sharp and Brandon entering the kingdom's premises.

"Nina dear," said William. "What happened to you?"

"The Gate Child," she grumbled. "My company was ambushed while trying to bring her over. And we were the only ones left."

"My son! Was he with you?"

Madame Sharp shook her head. And Walter's face was deeply wrinkled in disappointment. "She went back for some ridiculous ring."

"A ring?" Soon William began to realize something. "So that is the weapon to destroying the other side. We must get Olivia and Peter back."

…

Olivia was traveling on horse following the smoke that rose in the distance. She knew where there were burning villages, there would be soldiers from the other side.

"NEWTON!" 

She had arrived in a village and could see him in the middle of the street. He acknowledged her only with a smile but did not approach.

"Even if you had the ring, it will still be of no use. Peter will not choose you. In fact, I say he has already chosen a gatekeeper who is quite similar to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would suggest taking a peak into Peter's room when you go back to the king."

She pulled out her sword. "Not without the ring."

But Newton tapped his staff and Olivia was shoved down by a huge force of air.

Newton was gone.

Soon a cavalry of horses and soldiers appeared…King Walter's men.

"Olivia?" Arriving by Olivia's side was Captain Broyles.

Olivia sadly said, "He's gone. He's not here anymore."

The captain sighed. "I was sent to find you. The king needs you back at the castle immediately. He says its good news."

Good news? No good could possibly come from this situation.

But hesitantly, she decided that she must go back. She was all out of options.

As soon as she finally made her way back to the castle, William asked, "you said the ring is what the king in the other world was seeking?"

"Yes," Olivia said feeling defeat. "But it's no use. They have it now."

"Or maybe…," said King Walter. "They have the wrong ring."

Olivia looked up. "What?"

"The ring that must be used in the prophecy," said William. "…must be the ring of Peter's blood. His family."

"But I," said King Walter. "I put that ring somewhere in the castle. I switched the rings when I brought him here to live in this world. I gave him the one he was to wear in his tomb…my true Peter."

"Then where is it?" asked Olivia frantically. "Where is the other ring?"

King Walter nervously said, "I don't know…"

She could've punched him right then and there if he wasn't royalty.

"I will have all the subjects search every inch of the castle immediately," said William.

"Wonderful," said the King.

Olivia then asked one more favor of the king. "I need to look into Peter's room," she said. "Lord Newton wanted me to look at something and I know it's not a good idea but I need to know…"

The King laughed "oh…but it will be of no use to you with the window."

"The window?"

"An old creation of mine that kept me sane for a while. The glass is the same glass that created the mirror. Only this one is only good for peeking into the other side. You cannot go through it. Shall I have Lady Applebee's bring it up from the cellar?"

Olivia agreed and so the mirror was brought up to Peter's chambers. King Walter had to enchant it with a little spell to activate it and a glow surrounded the glass.

"There." Walter slightly turned the window so it was facing the bed and then everything in the room went deadly silent.

On the bed was Prince Peter with arms wrapped around another woman…

…but the woman was Olivia…and they were kissing so passionately.

"What is this?" Olivia was close to becoming hysterical. "This cant possibly be happening."

"Or maybe," said Walter. "It is you…their version of you."

When he realized how distraught and silent Olivia had gotten, Walter sadly said "I'm so sorry." He decided to step out of the room and work a little harder on finding out where he placed that ring.

Olivia meanwhile was left alone unable to do more but stare at the image that was killing her inside.


	13. Part Twelve

…

**PART TWELVE**

…

The ring was placed in the King's hand and he felt a since of victory.

But then he made a closer inspection of the ring's details. He noticed symbols unfamiliar to him and his people.

"The wrong ring!" He threw it down at the floor in anger.

Lord Newton kept his cool even though he knew his king was very upset. "We still have soldiers on the other side. I will inform them to keep searching."

But the king's patience was getting weak. He angrily stormed over to his son's chambers. "Open the door!" he ordered the guards. He stepped in to find Prince Peter and his spy Olivia sitting on the bed together. The guards came in and picked up Peter and escorted him out of the room. "I need a moment alone with my son."

The moment was set up in a teatime setting. And it was weird for Peter to watch this man pouring out tea with all the gentleness and cautiousness of a sane peace loving person, not the war mongerer he'd seen him become.

"It is almost time," the king said. "And as you are my son, you still have to choice to stay here or to be a stubborn fool."

"If I stay," said Peter. "Then you must guarantee to me that Olivia will be safe."

The king was surprised…though not really. He expected as much that Olivia (more like the other Olivia) would be key to getting what he wanted.

"You drive a hard bargain," said the king, trying to convince his son that he hadn't won so easily, less he suspect. "How can I trust that she will cooperate…that she will be loyal to us…or me?"

"She told me she would."

"Is that so?" said the king. "Well in that case, this will be a satisfactory ending for us all."

…

King Walter was bouncing up and down with joy. "Wonderful news everyone! Lady Aerospace just found the ring!"

"I just checked your dresser drawer," said the lady.

"Oh but how did you know?"

"I've worked under you for many years…I just know…"

They were in King Walter's chambers as William and Brandon finished creating the ultimate potion. "This is it," said Brandon. "You'll have to take one big gulp of this and you should be able to cross over."

He gave a small sample cup to Olivia who sniffed it. It had a strong unusual odor. "I'm not sure about this."

"You wont be alone, Olivia," said William. "Myself and Walter will be accompanying you. We will find a way to lure the king and his soldiers back to this side while you retrieve Peter. He will not suspect our soldiers to be waiting for them when they come over here."

Olivia still remained hesitant, recalling the image she saw of Peter with a woman that wasn't her. "It wont be the same."

Surprisingly it was Madame Sharp who spoke up. "You must find a way for both of you to get past it. And something tells me that you will."

Did she really believe that? Olivia thought. Madame Sharp must have way to much faith in the prophecy.

Soon, William, King Walter, and Olivia returned to the room in the abandoned fortress. "You don't know what we'll face over there," said Olivia. "Their men are strong."

"Yes, but not very smart," said William. "I should know. I've been over there before."

William past out the unusual concoction that the three of them would have to drink before crossing over. To Olivia she took it all in one gulp it tasted like the strongest liquor she ever tasted and it burned in her stomach.

"Tastes like cherry," said King Walter as he took a small sip.

Olivia cautiously had to walk through the mirror. She fell onto rough ground nearly hurting herself. She managed to get out of the way before King Walter or William fell on her.

She rubbed her sore back. "Oh god that hurt."

"Shh."

William, Olivia and the King remained dead silent as soon as they arrived. There were guards nearby but they didn't seem to notice their presence.

As soon as the guards were out of sight, it all started to make sense.

"We're invisible?"

"Yes," said William. "Walter and I only took a sip of the potion, so we wont be for very long. We want them to spot us eventually. But you drank the entire potion so you should have enough time to search while we distract them."

The three of them cautiously traveled across the rocky valleys toward the castle. "We stop here," said William as they arrived at the base of the castle. "But you must move forward." William then gave her the real ring. "You must hold on to this until you can bring Peter back."

"But what if I…"

But William and King Walter quickly disappeared, leaving Olivia alone to go into the castle once more.

…

A few hours past in the chamber when Peter heard unusual rumbling and noises outside the hallway of his room.

"What's that?" he asked Olivia.

Suddenly the chamber door swung open and the guards pulled Peter out again. The king was there to great him. "Your father is here with some old wizard! They're attacking the castle."

He turned to his guards and said "Get Peter to the basement and hurry." The king rushed down the hall and went up to the tower. From there he could see their king and the wizard rushing toward the mirror.

"It's a trap you fools!"

Olivia was waiting in Peter's room unaware of an invisible presence that came in. She then made her move quickly running out of the chamber and down the hall…

Just then she was shoved to the floor and was falling down the stairs…wrestling with this invisible force.

…until she began to see a reflection of herself.

The castle walls suddenly shook at that moment.

Peter felt the grip on his arms weaken and he quickly took out the guards at the right moment.

He rushed back toward his chambers to get back to Olivia…only to find two of them fighting with each other in the main hallway.

It wasn't until one of the Olivia was thrown across the room and was knocked unconscious when the other recognized him.

"Peter? Peter, it's me!"

Peter could only stand there. He didn't know if he could trust this Olivia.

"I've come to get you out of here. I have the ring they're look for. We don't have much time."

Peter cautiously walked over to the unconscious Olivia and turned her over a bit. He smoothed her hair out of the way.

The back of this Olivia's neck and back was plane.

The other Olivia turned around and revealed the familiar triangle and leaf symbol…her Gate mark.

"Olivia!"

Peter knew this was his Olivia. He should've known there was something wrong when the Olivia he had spent the past several days with seem unmoved by the possible destruction of her own world.

They shared an uneasy embrace but Olivia was sympathetic. "You didn't know," said Olivia. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't want to leave you but…"

"I know," said Peter.

"We should go now…but I don't know what we're supposed to do with the ring once we get there."

Peter smiled. "I think I do."

The two of them snuck out of the castle and hurried toward the mirror. Walter and William must've successfully lured many of the guards back to their world because it was an easy trek back to the mirror.

The two of them went through the mirror.

There were noises all around them as they landed in grass. Peter and Olivia got up and saw everything around them going up in smoke. There were battles happening all around. King Walter's men versus the others.

Peter grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on!"

They were running past the chaos until someone they didn't want to see stood and blocked their path.

"Going somewhere son?"

The king stood there looking at the pair very coldly. "I can not let you fulfill the prophecy in favor of this kingdom."

But then the king was tackled to the ground. "Peter!"

"Walter!"

The two Walters were wrestling each other to the ground. "Go son!"

"Peter." Olivia tugged at him. "We have to go."

They did turn and took a few steps until Peter stopped. "Damn it," he muttered to himself.

He was turning back.

"Peter! What are you doing?"

Peter returned and pulled King Walter from the other king. He then placed himself between the two Walters.

But then the king pulled out his sword. "You've made your choice!"

Suddenly a sharp stinging pain went through the king's gut. He looked down to find a sword blaze sticking out.

And then he fell over dead.

Olivia walked over to pull her sword out of that old bastard.

"Walter, are you okay?"

King Walter was helped up by Peter. "Never mind me, Peter. I know you and Olivia have more important matters to attend to. Now go."

Before Peter and Olivia left, he just had one more thing to say to Walter.

"I'm sorry…"

The words really touched Walter as he gave a sad smile. "I love you, son."

…

The arrived in the fortress room which surprised Olivia. But it all made sense to Peter exactly what they needed to do to save their world…

He just wasn't sure if Olivia was going to go along with it.

"Olivia…" he said nervously. "I know we haven't…I mean we've been close but would you believe me if I told you that there was something you and I would have to do in order to save this world?"

It finally hit Olivia… "you mean we would have to…?"

"Yeah."

She then took the ring from her pocket and gave it to Peter to put on. "You'd still pick this world?"

Peter nodded. He couldn't find the right words to explain it. Although this wasn't his true world he felt emptier in his old home…an outcast.

"You don't have to do this, Peter."

"Yes, I do," he said.

To Olivia's surprise Peter's lips collided with her own and nothing was holding them back. Every second was hungry and demanding for more.

Olivia could feel Peter's hand on her hips, sliding down the to the hem of her dress.

And just as roughly, Olivia began to tug at Peter's top until her fingers began to gracefully trace his waist…

…and then…


	14. Intermission

_"You don't have to do this, Peter."_

_"Yes, I do," he said._

_To Olivia's surprise Peter's lips collided with her own and nothing was holding them back. Every second was hungry and demanding for more._

_Olivia could feel Peter's hand on her hips, sliding down the to the hem of her dress._

_And just as roughly, Olivia began to tug at Peter's top until her fingers began to gracefully trace his waist…_

…_and then…_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Walter! No! That's enough!"**

**"What? What's wrong son?"**

**"You know exactly what's wrong, Walter. It's your story! And this isn't the kind of story that Ella should be hearing to begin with. So just stop now before she loses her lunch."**

**Ella put her peanut butter and jelly sandwich down on the lab table. "What's wrong, Uncle Peter? Why can't I hear the end of the story?"**

**"Because," said Peter. "It's…not age appropriate."**

**Astrid looked up from her desk. "Well it can't be as bad as killing off her mom in a gruesome fashion." Peter look at her wide-eyed. "Oh I forgot…you weren't there when Walter told THAT story."**

**"It's just wrong," Peter protested. "Ella's only 8. It's not right."**

**"Oh, but Peter," Walter explained. "Didn't I read to you _'The Tropic of Capricorn'_ when you were ten?"**

**"Yes, and I'm still having nightmares about it."**

**Astrid said, "oh you poor man."**

**Ella became suddenly curious. "What's that story about, Uncle Walter?"**

**Walter was just about to explain it to her in full detail when Peter turned to him "Absolutely not, Walter!"**

**"But I wanna know what happens. Did they save the world? I hope that evil king's army doesn't destroy everybody. What happens?"**

**"Well," said Walter. "I suppose my son is right. Perhaps it's better that I didn't…"**

**"Please? I wanna know what happens. Come on, Uncle Peter!"**

**Before Peter could argue with his father again, Olivia came into the lab. "Hey you guys. What's going on?"**

**"Uncle Walter was just about to finish telling this story."**

**"Oh," said Olivia. She tried to maintain interest but it was clear that she feared the unusual and disturbing stories Walter was likely telling her niece. "Is it any good?"**

**"Of course it is, Aunt Liv. It has you and Uncle Peter in it and you two were ki-" Peter quickly covered the girl's mouth. "Heh. You know that's not exactly what's happening but you know kids…they like to spin the story around for their own amusement."**

**Quickly Peter uncovered Ella's mouth but it didn't stop her excitement. "Aunt Liv, don't you want to stay and hear the rest of the story?"**

**"I still have a lot of work to do in my office. But you can tell me all about it when we get home tonight, Ok?"**

**As Olivia headed toward her office, Peter began to have severe feelings of dread. '_Oh great_,' he thought. Olivia was going to have quite a night if Ella's going to relay to her the entire story in great detail.**

**"So can we finish the story now? Please? Please? Please?"**

**Walter shared the little girl's anticipation. "Yes, son! Let's finish!"**

**"Please? Please? Please?"**

**"Please? Pleeeeeeeeease?"**

**"Alright! Alright!" Peter cried. "You can finish your ridiculous story!"**

**"Yay!"**

**Astrid could only shake her head. She survived this much of the story, she might as well hang on for the rest.**

**Peter said "but I insist you…tone it down or something…you know what I'm talking about."**

**Walter then leaned over to the little girl and said, "He's always taking the fun out of everything, that boy."**

**Ella smiled. "Let's finish the story!"**

**"Oh yes," said Walter. "Well, Prince Peter and Olivia were kissing each other passionately and were tugging at each other's clothes. You see, the key to fulfilling the prophecy and to saving their world was that they would have to perform the act of…"**

**"WALTER!"**


	15. Conclusion

**...**

**CONCLUSION**

**...**

As the battle raged on outside, there was a sudden eerie change in the atmosphere. King Walter could sense it as he was trying to flee the violent soldiers of the other side who were pursuing him.

Just then he looked back towards the mountains, to the fortress where Prince Peter and Olivia where. A strange blue glow began to form inside of the fortress unaware to the couple who were busy consummating their union.

And then it happened…

Rays of blue light began to blast through the windows of the fortress and everything in the outside world went quiet. Soldiers from both sides paused to watch in shock at the rays that were shooting across the kingdom from all various directions.

Back in the fortress, the grand mirror was shaking like mad until it finally exploded and the glass shattered into a million pieces. The shards were sucked away by the blue light. The rays were developing a windstorm like no other.

Soldiers from the other world suddenly began to shake uncontrollably until the light from the blue rays struck them…and then they started to burn and disintegrate.

After a few minutes, the windstorm began to die down and so did the blue rays of light.

It took a while for Captain Broyles and his men to slowly emerge after taking cover from the storm. They were stunned to find the soldiers they were fighting now piles of ash…including the corpse of their king.

Even King Walter took his sweet time peeking out at the world as he was lying in the grass curled up when everything happened.

"Your majesty?"

King Walter looked up and saw William and Madame Sharp. "So they have done it," said William.

"Peter!"

King Walter suddenly got up and ran like mad towards the mountains.

But then he remembered that Olivia and Peter had no way of exiting the fortress to return to land. But William and Madame Sharp caught up to him.

"I will handle this," said William. He began to chant a spell and with the help of a sudden gust of wind Peter and Olivia suddenly appeared. They seemed confused at first by their sudden appearance outside.

"Peter!"

King Walter went to hug his son. "Oh my boy! My boy! My boy!"

The hug was so sudden and tight, Peter never had a chance to get away. He felt trapped but was too tired to fight him off. "Walter…"

"Well it seems you've finally done it, Olivia," said Madame Sharp. "You and Prince Peter finally fulfilled the prophecy."

"Yeah." Olivia looked down and realized her hair and clothing was quite disheveled. Her dress was barely on her. Peter looked like a similar mess as well.

"I hope that you can forgive us one day," said William. "…for everything we've put you through."

"Maybe," said Olivia coldly. "But there are no guarantees."

"Oh Peter," said King Walter. "I can understand if you…don't wish to be king. I…"

"Walter…I…don't know what I want. I do know that it's been a long time since Olivia and I have had some freedom, and I think the two of us need to enjoy it."

Olivia became curious. "What are you talking about Peter?"

He leaned over to whisper and smiled. "I was thinking you and I can get away for a while."

"Oh," said King Walter. "Are you two eloping? Why not get married instead? In fact we can go back to the castle and arranged everything right now. I've had Lady Arkansas plan your wedding to Olivia since she brought you back."

Olivia turned to Peter and whisper. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Walter," said Peter. "We just need some time to think about the future…I'm still a bit on-the-fence about this whole son thing…"

"Oh yes, I understand," said King Walter. "Just don't take too long. I'd like to have some grandchildren before the next blue moon."

Prince Peter rolled his eyes. He took Olivia by the hand and the two walked away. But he looked back at Walter once last time. "See you soon…father."

King Walter, William, and Madame Sharp watched as Prince Peter and Olivia disappeared over the hills.

Eventually the pair stopped at a nearby village to get some horses. Olivia felt a strange presence but shrugged it off. Unaware, the Seer watched as the two began to ride into the sunset. He wrote in his parchment and scrolled it up. The prophecy was completed and so there was one world again…

…as it should've always been.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"And they lived happily ever after?"**

**"Well," said Walter. "I'd wait until after they marry and finally give King Walter those grandchildren he's always been wanting."**

**Ella was happy. "That was a great story, Uncle Walter!"**

**"Yeah…," said Astrid sarcastically. "That was really…something."**

**"What did you think, Uncle Peter?"**

**Peter's face had been red for most of the story he heard…especially the parts with him and Olivia. "You don't wanna know what I think. What matters is that you enjoyed the story…and we were able to keep you occupied for a few hours."**

**Olivia walked out of her office. "Ella, it's time to go. Did you have a good time?"**

**"Yes!" Ella got excited. "You're gonna love the story, Aunt Liv! It has wizards and magic and Peter was a prince and you got to kick butt!"**

**"That sounds pretty cool," said Olivia. "I can't wait to hear it."**

**Before the girls walked out of the lab, Peter informed Olivia "just remember…it's just my father rambling."**

**She looked at him, very confused. "Okay…will do. Goodnight, Peter."**

**Peter sighed after the girls were gone relieved that the embarrassment and torture was over.**

**"You know, Peter," said Walter. "I could've sworn that much of that story was based on actual events that have happened to us…wouldn't you agree?"**

**Peter and Astrid could only groan in unison.**

**~~ THE END ~~**

_**STORY'S OVER! Thanks so much to all who read and favorited. I guess I got the idea for this story from thinking too much about the whole mythical aspect of Fringe. And a lot of interesting images came into my head and no I didnt have any Brown Betty!**_

_**Another thing some might be wondering...why havent I...the Fantasy Cat...do a post season 2 fic like the majority of other writers on here.**_

_**The real reason: I just couldnt come up with anything...seriously!**_

_**But now I am gonna work on other writing projects of the non Fringe fic persuasion. I did start on a Holiday fic but I'm gonna wait till October or November to post since it will need some rewriting.**_

_**C ya!**_


End file.
